Dylan Yamamoto
Dylan's profile: NAME: Dylan Yamamoto AGE: 20 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight PIC: http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1155372544/nm2014390 LOOKS: Quite short and slim build, about 5ft 6ins and 130lbs, has long wavy black hair. Dresses like a normal american teenager and wears jeans, polo shirts, casual shirts, etc. Also wears a lot of music t-shirts of his favourite bands, and even more so, wears a lot of t-shirts from his favourite movies. PERSONALITY: Quite loud and outgoing person. Always says what is on his mind and speaks freely. Has a witty sense of humour which some people like, and others do not. Likes to be part of a group and doesn't like to be isolated and alone, he thrives on company and friends. LIKES: Music. Loves 70's rock. Movies, very big movie fan, to the extent of being called a "movie-geek". He is also a very talented musician and can play both guitar and drums very well. Also, even though he hasn't shared this passion with anyone else, he has a strong liking for Photography, and is always taking pictures of things he regards as "beauty", he collects and keeps these pictures safe. DISLIKES: Horror movies, reality tv shows, and anything with Hugh Jackman in. Hates people who are mean to others (e.g. bullies and bitches), dislikes being alone. STRENGTHS: Very loyal to his friends. An extremely fast runner, despite his weak physical strength, he can run like the wind and his agility is great. Is also an intelligent person both in terms of common sense and common knowledge, however isn't the brighest person academically. WEAKNESSES: Insecure and gets upset quite easily. A weak person in terms of physical strength, strength is not his strong point. Can be stubborn and overly-dramatic when things dont go his way, possibly a bit spoilt. Can't cope well on his own (needs to be in company). Has an extremely bad "short-fuse" temper and gets irritated and worked up way too easily. FEARS: Extremely claustrophic, heights, loss of loved ones. RELATIONSHIPS: Has a strong group of friends he cares for a lot. He doesn't really have a relationship with the rest of his classmates apart from his group, and rarely speaks to most people. He is very good friends with certain people though and is loyal to them. FAMILY: 1 younger sister and 1 younger brother. Kat his sister, who is 7, and Kyle his brother, who is 10. He cares for both so much and would do anything for them. Both parents are still alive but split up when he was 16. He currently lives with his mom and rarely see's his father. MOST LIKELY ATTITUDE IN THE GAME: He will try and stick to a group, but could break easily and go nuts PERSONAL ITEMS BROUGHT TO THE TRIP: Ipod, his polaroid photo's, his watch, his jewellery, hair gel. OTHER: Big movie buff. Is of an Asian heritage but was born and raised in America. During the Program: Not introduced in the intro and only on the background in the classroom scene. However, outside of the school he has a pretty important scene right away, seeing Simon running away from somewhere, covered in blood. He fears the worst but is too curious and decides to investigate and stumbles across Isabella Santos' corpse. He decides to pay respect to her by closing her eyes and trying to get her out of her coat to put it over her, covering up the wound in her throat. Then, he decides to find his friends as soon as possible to warn them for Simon, seeing him as a serious threat. His demise: